Sauvetage chez les gay
by Wayu
Summary: Attention pas d'homophilie xD. 2011 et l'air moderne, Mustang et son équipe on fini de travailler et chacun repart chez soit sauf Mustang qui reçois un mysterieux sms...


_Bonjours a tous, bon je suis nouveau et ceci est ma première fiction sérieuse. J'avais déjà tenter des reprise de fiction abandonnée mais le projet n'a pas abouti. Enfin j'écris rarement d'habitude donc j'espère que malgré tout ça sera une bonne fiction et que y'aura des demande de suite._

_Pour la petite info anecdotique, l'histoire est venu a cause d'un fait réel qui est arriver a ma petite Caty-mini bloqué chez les espagnol._

_Sinon j'ai tout les tome français de FullMetal Alchemist mais je crois pas qu'Arakawa-sama me donnera les droit un jour..._

_Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !_

**Sauvetage chez les gay...**

**Partie 1**

Mercredi 11 Mai 2011, Quartier Générale de l'armé, Central-city, 19h43

-Colonel, si vous ne replissez pas ses dossiers a temps vous devrez vous attendre a ne pas avoir de promotion...

Bien-sur cette phrase froide ne peut-être lancer que du Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Ledit colonel leva les yeux vers sa subordonnée, puis vers le reste de la pièce. Les autres était partie, ayant fini leur service. Breda avait prévu de passer la soiré avec Falman et Fuery en brave célibataire alors que Jean Havoc courrait encore derrière les femmes... Aujourd'hui notre brave coureur de jupon avait jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux pour savoir qui allais finir les dossiers de tout le monde et comme il le constata encore en voyant son lieutenant sortir de la pièce le laissant seul avec un ''au revoir'' encore résonant dans le bureau... Tout était clair: il allait encore s'ennuyer ferme avec ses dossiers. Il s'arrêta néanmoins d'en remplir un et se leva, puis s'approcha du bureau de sa lieutenant. Ce qu'elle pouvais se montrer très convaincante parfois... Cela lui rappela la course poursuite des frères Elric et de Scar. Alors qu'il était dans la planque de Fuery avec Riza, il avait balancé au grand jour son plus grand fantasme devant-elle qui lui avait répondu froidement cassant toute ses attentes.

Un bruit de vibration le sortit de ses penser, son téléphone vibrait. Il alla voir quel était l'idiot qui osait le déranger dans ses dossiers urgents, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça.

« _Au secours, je suis emmener presque de force par des amies dans une boite gay _»

En lisant cela, le sang de Mustang ne fis qu'un tour. Non pas qu'il soit homophobe mais l'idée que son lieutenant soit si proche physiquement d'autre hommes faisait bouillir son sang, en plus ils seraient sûrement nu ! Il allait devoir appeler toute son équipe et se rendre sur le lieu ou le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye avait été ''enlevée''...

Une fois l'équipe réunis dans le bureau il expliqua la situation :

-Messieurs, le lieutenant Hawkeye vient de se faire enlevée par des force ennemie et emmener dans un endroit plus que lugubre et rongé par la perversion, vous aurez tous un rôle défini a l'avance. Falman restera dans une planque et vous indiquera par radio les plan de l'établissement. Havoc s'infiltrera par le toit, je compte sur vos talent d'infiltration !

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mais vous me présenterez a une fille en échange d'avoir foutu en l'air mon... Mustang ne le laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le regarda avec des yeux noir de haine, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il valais mieux ce taire.

-Fuery, vous serez travesti en fille et serez client du bar dans lequel on va se rendre, pas d'objection ? Devant le regard noir de son supérieur, il n'osa prononcer un mot, mais Havoc et Breda lui lançais des regard insistant et étaient complètement hilare.

-J'ai demander au Major Amstrong de venir avec nous, il s'infiltrera parmi les danseurs et servira d'éclaireur, de même pour Breda. Au tour de Fuery d'être hilare, il allais avoir sa revanche sur Breda qui était déjà a moitié mort, trop choquer par la nouvelle.

Amstrong arriva alors en défonçant la porte a cause de sa force herculienne.

-Colonel Roy Mustang vous m'avez demander ?

_Bon j'avoue pour un tout premier chapitre ça aurai pu être mieux... j'avais pas tellement d'idée pour faire avancer tout ça puis sa m'est venu en écrivant... Enfin bref, petite dédicasse a ma Caty-mini qui m'a donner l'idée de cette fic, elle comprendra pourquoi_

_Voila après vous connaissez tous le gagne pain de l'auteur de fic ! Review !_


End file.
